Klance blind au
by GhostGirl33
Summary: Lance is blind. A short fic I wrote because I got this idea.


"Lance! Get down!" Keith shouted.

"What?" Lance said turning around only to be thrown back by the deafening explosion.

"Lance!" Keith yelled watching as he fell backwards. He landed on his back and rolled to his side. Keith ran out from where he safely hid, to his side. "Lance," he said almost in tears. He moved Lance to his lap and hugged him close. They were out of danger, as far as Keith was concerned the explosion had taken out the Galras that set it up.

Having won their own battles, he heard the other paladins run towards them. He held Lance closer refusing to let him go. He couldn't bear it if Lance got hurt on his watch. Eventually, they got Keith to let Lance go, promising he'd be safe in the healing pod. Keith believed them and carried Lance to a pod and put him in.

"빨리 잘 얻으십시오"

 _A few hours later_

Lance stepped out of the pod. " _What happened? I can't see anything._ " He blinked hard rubbing his eyes, and still nothing. He kept blinking, so much that he brought tears to his eyes. He walked around hands out hoping to find the light switch. His hands didn't feel the wall next to him. He bumped into the wall and slid down against it.

"This is just a dream, right?" he asked himself. He put his head between his knees letting the tears fall freely. He was exhausted. Maybe if he fell asleep this would all be over and he'd be able to see again. And so he fell asleep.

Keith didn't want to leave Lance's pod. He wanted to be there to make sure he was okay. And he wanted to be the first to see him out of the pod.

The paladins kept nagging at him to go to bed but he stood his ground. It was actually Coran who convinced him to go to sleep.

Coran told him, "Paladin, don't fret. I will set up a triggered alarm to alert us that the pod has finished his job. Get some rest, he'll be okay come morning." Coran had no intention of setting up this alarm, just of getting the paladin to sleep.

Keith finally agreed. He was swaying on his feet, and clumsily walked to his room, and collapsed on the bed.

He was always an early riser, getting up at 4 in the morning to train. But, when he woke up he made a beeline in the opposite direction. Towards the pods. He rounded the corner and rushed into the room. He looked at the pod Lance had previously been in. It was empty. Keith panicked for a moment however as he looked around he saw Lance was sitting on the other side of the room, fast asleep.

"Lance!" he said louder than he'd meant to. But, he'd never been this happy to see Lance. Lance's head bobbed up wearily. "Who is it?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"It's Keith." He replied walking towards Lance. "You're okay."

"No," Lance said shaking his head. "Far from it actually." Keith knelt down next to him. It didn't faze him that Lance still hadn't opened his eyes properly.

"What do you mean?" he asked. At that moment Lance opened his eyes and heard a sharp intake of breath. "Lance, what happened?"

"Apparently I'm blind now," Lance said trying to make it sound like no big deal, but his voice cracked. Lance's irises were no longer the dark blue they had been, now they were a very pale shade of blue.

"It's – it's going to be okay," Keith said to himself, then grasping Lance's hand he repeated. "It's going to be okay. We'll get through this." Lance rested his head on Keith's shoulder.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's like even though I can't see your face will be stuck in my mind forever," Lance said.

"It's not crazy. I was the last face you saw."

"Yeah, but it's more than that. You're the most memorable person I've ever met Keith Kogane. And it doesn't matter if I can see you or not, you'll always hold a special place in my heart." Keith squeezed his hand. Lance had the feeling he was crying so he reached up to touch Keith's face. He made Keith look at him. He melted into Lance's touch.

"That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

"Well, I'm a sweet g-" Lance was cut off by Keith whose lips were now on his. Keith's lips were warm and soft. The sensation sent him tingling all over. He felt heat spread from the core of his stomach to the entirety of his body. He loved every second of it. When Keith pulled away Lance cupped his check.

"We'll make it through this together," Keith said softly.

"Together," Lance repeats.

 _A few years later_

Lance laid his head on Keith's lap. They were in the living room of their new shared flat. Both lounging on the couch just enjoying each other's company. Keith reading, one hand holding his book the other playing with Lance's hair. And Lance was thinking about life, fiddling with his ring and smiling to himself.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yes, Lance?"

"Do you remember when we were still saving the universe?"

"Yeah," Keith said looking up from his book

"And do you remember when I became blind." He turned on his side to look up at Keith.

"Yeah, I told you it would be okay and -"

"- that we'd get through it." Lance finished. "And look at us now. We lived through the war, and we got married. I'd say we made it through."

Keith entwined his hand with Lance's smiling softly. "Yeah, I'd say we made it just fine."


End file.
